Bad Science 7:  The Tides Turn
by SimonSeville27
Summary: This is part seven of Bad Science. Alvin held a grudge for thirteen years when Simon and Jeanette were accused of causing his daughter's death. When Alvin makes a mistake that could destroy the family, how will they react? Will they forgive him?
1. The Waiting Room

**Bad Science 7: The Tides Turn**

A/N: Sorry that this one took a little longer. I've been really busy this past week. I will try and get part 8 out in the next week since there is a cliffhanger.

For those of you that are new to Bad Science, I hope you enjoy. I encourage you to read all of the stories in order. Not only will you enjoy them more, but they will make much more sense.

I always say this, and I mean it. I really appreciate reviews. They are what keeps me going. If you have a moment after reading this story, or any of my stories, please let me know how you like it. Even just posting 'liked it' or 'didn't like it' let's me know how you all feel about my stories. So please review and PM me if you have any suggestions or ideas for future stories.

**Chapter 1: The Waiting Room**

Alvin was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Eleanor began to walk towards him.

"How's Theodore doing?" Alvin asked.

"Not very good. He's in surgery right now." Eleanor went next to Brittany and sat down. "I'm scared Britt."

Brittany grabbed her hand. "It's going to be okay Elle."

"But what if Theo doesn't make it?"

"Just be strong for him and he will." Brittany hugged Eleanor. "He'll pull through Elle. We just have to wait."

Suddenly, Simon burst through the front door of the hospital.

"Simon?" Alvin asked

Simon ran through the door as fast as he could. Alvin started to approach and as Simon ran, he shoved Alvin on the ground to get him out of his way. "Where is he?"

"Surgery."

He ran towards the operating room but was grabbed by a nurse.

"It's over Doctor."

"I need to go in there." He tried to push his way past the nurse.

"Doctor, the surgery is over. You need to come with me."

Simon continued to push her out of the way. A doctor came out of the operating room. "I'm sorry Doctor Seville. He's gone. There was nothing you could have done. There was nothing anybody could have done."

Simon hugged the familiar doctor and began to cry. "I just wanted to be there for him. What am I going to do?"

The doctor pulled Simon away and looked at him, "Simon, you are an amazing doctor, but this wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done. You have to move on."

Simon stopped crying and suddenly became angry. "It wasn't my fault, but I know whose fault it was. And I will pay them back for what they have done. I will pay Alvin back for everything he has done to this family. The tides have turned. Now it's Alvin's turn to pay for destroying our family."

Simon walked down the hall, and approached the waiting room.


	2. The Stove

**Chapter 2: The Stove**

**One week earlier. (The day after Alvin found the cabin.)**

"Simon?"

"Yes Jean?"

"What do you want for breakfast today?"

Simon walked towards the kitchen of the small cabin, "Jean, you can't cook? What are you up to?"

"Can't a wife take on a new hobby?"

Simon turned her around, "Not when it involves a clumsy wife and a hot stove."

Jeanette laughed, "I'm perfectly mature enough to make breakfast for my husband. Now what do you want."

She walked towards the refrigerator and slipped on the ground.

Simon ran over and helped her up as both of them laughed, "I'll take cold cereal. Anything else will probably kill you."

She got up, "Well I'm going to have oatmeal. You sure you don't want some?"

"Fine, but please tell me it's the microwavable kind."

"Nope."

Simon walked into the other room laughing, "Let me know when you need a trauma surgeon."

**Five minutes later**

Simon walked in with a first aid kit laughing hysterically, "I can't believe you actually burned your arm this bad making oatmeal." He bandaged up her arm.

Jeanette started to laugh, "How's your cereal honey?"

"Magnificent. You should get a job at Elle's Place. How's your arm?"

"Fine now that it stopped bleeding."

"Jean, don't take this personally, but we either need to start eating out or stick to cold cereal and sandwiches for a while."

Jeanette sat down, "Simon, are we ever going to see Brian or Jenny again?"

Simon grabbed her hand, "I don't know. Maybe. But I just can't see the value in seeing them if it puts them in danger."

"I know Si. I just miss them."

"I know Jean. Why don't we do something today?"

"Like what? We're in the middle of nowhere?"

Simon smiled, "How about a date? I'll go into town, get us some real food that won't kill you, and rent a movie for us to watch."

"Sounds wonderful Si. I can bake a cake while you're gone."

Simon laughed, "Jean, I plan on us being alive for a long time, but I need you to cooperate if that's going to happen. Now what's with this sudden interest in cooking?"

Jeanette looked up at Simon much more serious than before, "Brian is always talking about Elle and Theodore, but he hardly talks to me. I feel like he doesn't want to be around me sometimes."

Simon sat back down next to her, "You need to understand that Brian was basically raised by Elle and Theo for a while. He had school in the day and I worked at the hospital at night, so he would spend all day with those two, every day, for years. You can't expect him to forget that. He knows them better than he knows either of us."

Jeanette started to cry, "Well at least we know they love him. They'll take good care of both of them."

Simon began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is it Simon? What's so funny?"

"I just realized that we stuck Elle and Theo with two more kids. Now they have nine children to take care of."

Jeanette stopped crying and started to laugh, "When we see them, remind me to apologize for that."

"They have a teenager, two young children, two toddlers, and four infants, we better do a lot more than apologize."

Jeanette looked up at Simon, "Do you think Alvin will tell the others that we are here?"

"I'm sure he'll tell them. I just hope they don't tell the kids. I don't want them to have to keep a secret like this, it's too important."

"I know."

"I hope they come over soon. I miss them."

"Me too Jean."

Jeanette stood up, "Well I better get started on that cake."

Simon laughed and sat her down. "Don't be a hero. I'll buy a cake while I'm in town."


	3. The Unveiling

**Chapter 3: The Unveiling**

Alvin walked into the restaurant and headed for the kitchen. "Brittany? I'm here."

Brittany walked towards Alvin. "Where the hell have you been? You can't just take off after my brother and sister's funeral and not tell me where you're going. You've been gone all night?"

"Get Elle and Theo I need to tell everybody together."

"But we're still arguing."

He smiled and grabbed her shoulders, "Well I'm not arguing with you, I should have called, now go get them."

"Are you okay? You've never apologized that fast?"

"Brittany…"

"Right, going." She walked to the kitchen to get the two.

Eleanor looked at Alvin, "What's so important."

"I found Jean and Simon, they didn't die. They faked it so that they could go into hiding."

Theodore walked up to Alvin, "But Alvin, Agent Westin saw the bodies himself. He said he didn't want us to see because there was so much blood."

Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Give him a second." Eleanor added.

"Unless he helped them to go into hiding!" Theodore said with excitement.

Alvin looked at Brittany, "They're alive. Jean and Si are alive."

"Well where are they?" Brittany asked

"At the cabin where we went into the witness protection program."

"Can we go?" Eleanor asked.

"Not now. You have a dining room full of people that would be a little upset if breakfast was delayed by a day. We'll go this weekend."

"Good." Eleanor replied.

Theodore chimed in, "Are we going to tell Brian?"

"No Theo. That's Simon and Jeanette's choice." Alvin answered. "I hope that we can tell them soon, but it isn't my call."

"I just don't get why they thought they needed to pretend that they killed themselves? Where did they come up with it?"

Alvin looked at Brittany, "Actually, I think Simon really was going to. He just doesn't want people to keep threatening all of us because of that machine."

"Well I just want this entire mess to be over. I want us to be a normal family again." Eleanor added.

Brittany turned to Eleanor. "Elle, I don't think anything could make this family normal."

A waitress walked into the kitchen, "There's an Agent Westin to see you Mrs. Seville?"

"Send him back." Eleanor answered.

Alvin looked confused, "What does he want?"

Agent Westin walked into the kitchen, "Hello everybody. Are you all doing okay? I know it's a hard time losing your brother and sister."

"Save it Westin." Alvin snapped at him. "We know Jean and Si are alive."

"I told you, I saw the bodies myself…"

"I went to see them yesterday. They're alive. You don't have to play games."

Agent Westin became concerned "How did you find out?"

He handed him the letter, "The date on the letters they left is the date we were taken to a cabin in the witness protection program, I found them there."

"Bastards." Agent Westin said, "I specifically told them not to tell you."

"What's going on here?" Alvin asked.

"Well I guess I can tell you since you know this much. I had gone in the backyard of the home we had you at, and I saw Jeanette and Simon sitting down crying. I walked over to see what was wrong, and I saw that he had a gun to his head. I approached and told him to put it down. He was startled and put it down for a moment. That's when Jeanette asked if I would help get them to that cabin.

So we went to the cabin and…" Alvin interrupted.

"I don't want a timeline. I want to know why they are planning on staying there for the rest of their lives."

"What?" Brittany yelled. "They don't plan on coming back?"

"No. Now are you going to tell me or not?"

The Agent looked back at Alvin, "There are a lot of people that would kill every one of you for a chance at that technology. Some of them want it to bring back a relative, others to make money, and others for power. That machine is too dangerous to be in any person's hands. They are doing this to protect every person on Earth. They are doing this out of bravery."

Eleanor walked over, "Have you found out anything about Dave or Ms. Miller yet?"

"No. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to tell you all that you need to call this number immediately if you get another package or any other message. And don't open the package until we are there, last time they didn't want to hurt Simon or Jeanette, but they might try something this time, so all of you need to be careful." He handed Eleanor a few business cards and began to leave.

Eleanor looked to Alvin and Brittany, "I hope this all ends soon."

Alvin turned back around, "I just hope that Simon and Jeanette don't really plan on staying in hiding…"

"My mom and dad are in hiding?" Brian had just come in when he said that. "They're alive?"

Alvin looked over to Brittany, "Yes Brian, they're alive."

"Well why are they in hiding?" Brian became confused.

"You know how all of us were taken places to keep us safe?"

"Yeah?"

Alvin walked over to Brian and put his hand on his shoulder, "Well your mom and dad are pretending that they died, so that we won't have to be in hiding anymore."

"Is this about the time machine?" Brian asked.

"Yes Brian." Alvin answered.

Brian sat down and started to tear up, "It's always about the time machine. I hate my parents for inventing that."

Eleanor walked over to Brian and hugged him, "You don't mean that Brian. You know they regret it."

"It was stupid of them!" Brian yelled, "All this stuff has happened to us because of them. I never want to see them again." He ran away from the restaurant crying.

Brittany looked at Alvin, "Well Alvin? Anything else you want to blurt out in front of him?"

Alvin shook his head, "He just needs some time alone. He misses them. We all do."


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4: The Date**

Jeanette and Simon sat on the couch for their date, watching a movie. They were cuddled up next to each other, and were surrounded by dirty dishes from their meal.

"You know Simon?"

"What Jean?"

"This is the first time we've had a date since we were teenagers."

Simon turned to her, cuddled up on the couch next to him, "What do you mean? We do romantic things like this all the time."

"Are you counting things with the kids?"

"Well…"

"And how about Elle and Theo?"

"Well we can double…"

"And Alvin and Brittany?"

Simon laughed "Okay so we are sociable. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No. But it's nice to be alone with you for once."

Simon kissed her on the head, "Same here my love."

Jeanette looked back and was tearing up, "But I guess we'll get used to doing things alone all the time now."

"Let's just enjoy the movie for now Jean. We have a lifetime to worry." He held her tighter.

"Okay Simon." Jeanette looked at the television, "Simon, our lives are really dull."

"Why's that?"

"Here we are on a date, our first date in years, and we're watching a documentary on fish." Jeanette started to laugh.

"We've both been waiting to see this for weeks though?"

She looked up at him and laughed, "I know, that's what's sad about it. I've been excited all day."

Simon looked back at her, "We've been through shootings, kidnappings, car accidents, building collapses, and homicidal stalkers, and you are complaining that our lives are dull?"

"I didn't say I don't like my life being dull, I was just saying it's duller than usual."

Simon put his arm around her and hugged Jeanette, "Well, maybe someone will find out we're here and try and kill us. Would that make it more interesting?"

Jeanette laughed, "Maybe a little."

Simon stopped laughing, "I wonder how our parents are doing."

"I don't know." Jeanette looked at him, "But I think they'll be fine."

Simon squeezed Jeanette, and she let out a sudden "ouch" when he touched her arm.

Simon began to laugh again. "I'm sorry I forgot. How's your arm?"

Jeanette began to chuckle at the thought. "Fine. I guess we're going to be eating cereal a lot from now on."

Simon started to laugh harder, "Don't worry. I'll take up cooking. I may be a little clumsy but I've gotten a little better now that I'm a surgeon."

"Do you miss it?"

"I miss a lot of things. But at least I won't ever have to miss you."

Jeanette smiled. "I just hope that they can get along without you at the hospital."

The phone of the small home rang and startled them.

"That's probably the family." Simon said as he peeled himself from under Jeanette to get to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Simon? This is Alvin?"

"Hey Alvin. What are you calling here for?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we're going to come up this weekend if that's okay."

"That's great!" Simon shouted.

"And Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"Brian found out." Alvin said quietly with remorse.

"How could you?"

Alvin sighed, "It was an accident, I was telling everyone else and he walked into the kitchen of the restaurant. He was supposed to be at school but he forgot something. Should I bring him along?"

Simon sighed, "Yeah. Bring Jenny too, Jean will be happy to see her."

"Okay. I'll see you this weekend."

"Bye Alvin. Tell everyone we love them."

"Will do."

Alvin hung up the phone, and Simon walked to Jeanette.

"What was that about?"

"Brian overheard Alvin talking and he knows about us."

Jeanette sat up, "So what do we do now?"

"The same, but he's going to be visiting this weekend. I just wish he didn't have to keep this big of a secret."

"I know. But it sure will be nice to see him again." Jeanette smiled.

"Jenny's coming too."

Jeanette hugged Simon, "I can't wait for this weekend."

"Jean?"

"Yes honey?"

Simon looked deeply into her eyes, "Are you as disappointed in this marine life documentary as I am?"

"I was hoping you were going to say something. It's like they don't even know a marine biologist."

Simon grabbed the remote. "Do you want to watch the nature channel or the channel with the medical documentaries?"

Jeanette looked up at Simon with love, "Surprise me."

Simon smiled, "I'll turn to the medical channel. It's transplant week."

"I love you Simon."


	5. The Window

**Chapter 5: The Window**

Theodore walked towards Eleanor in their restaurant and gave her a hug, "Well it took forever, but they finally got the window fixed. How does it look?"

Eleanor and Theodore walked over to the window. "It looks wonderful."

Suddenly a car drove by and tossed a package through the window.

Theodore started to cry, "We don't have the budget for this."

Eleanor looked at Theodore, "Forget about that, go call Alvin and then call Agent Westin and tell them to come over here."

About a half hour later everybody arrived at the restaurant.

Eleanor looked at the agent, "We haven't moved the package since it came."

The agent bent down and looked at the package. He carefully unwrapped it, watching for any signs of a trap. "It looks fine."

Alvin rolled his eyes, "They want to send us a message not blow us up. You're as bad as Simon."

They opened the package. It contained a picture of both Dave and Ms. Miller alive, and a letter.

Alvin read the letter silently "It says that they are going to release the two of them."

Eleanor became excited, "That's wonderful. Does it say when or how?"

"No. It just says that they will arrive in the next few days."

Theodore walked towards Alvin, "Do you think Jean and Simon will come home now?"

"I don't think so." Alvin answered. "For some reason they seem hell-bent on never leaving that shack."

"They're not coming back?" A small voice answered.

Alvin turned and saw Brian running away. "I really need to learn to keep my big mouth shut."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Yeah. You do."

Eleanor ran after Brian. "Brian, it's okay."

"But Uncle Alvin said they aren't coming back."

She hugged Brian, "They're worried right now. They might come back, and if they don't we can still visit them."

Brian pushed away, "I don't ever want to see them again. They did this to us, and now they don't want to see me." He ran away and went to school.

Theodore walked into the room and saw Eleanor leaning back against the wall with her eyes closed. "What's wrong Elle?"

"Brian. He's so upset about everything. I just don't know what to do."

"I know Elle." Theodore responded. "He'll get used to what's going on. He just needs time."


	6. The Visit

**Chapter 6: The Visit**

"Are you almost ready Jean?"

"Yes. I can't wait until they get here."

"Well they should be here soon."

Jeanette walked out of the bedroom. "Are you excited?"

Simon smiled, "Ecstatic."

Jeanette sat down, "Well I guess we just have to wait now. They should be here for…" She suddenly became panicked.

"What is it Jean? What's wrong?"

"We never made food. They're coming over for lunch."

"Don't worry Jean."

Jeanette looked up at Simon like he was insane, "What do you mean?"

"Theo and Elle are coming. I'm sure they brought food."

Jeanette rolled her eyes, "It's hours away from them. They aren't going to bring food."

Simon looked at her, "10 bucks."

"You're on."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

Simon opened the door. "Hi everybody."

Eleanor, Alvin and Brittany all walked in the door.

Jeanette walked in the room, "Where's Theodore?"

Eleanor walked towards Jeanette and handed Jenny to her, "He's bringing in the food."

Simon began to laugh as he stuck out his hand to take the ten dollars from Jeanette.

"What was that about?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette laughed, "I bet Simon ten dollars that they wouldn't bring food."

Alvin started to laugh, "Never bet against Theodore bringing food somewhere."

Theodore walked into the room carrying two large pans.

Jeanette set Jenny down and walked back over, "Wait where's Brian?"

Eleanor became pale. "He didn't come. He's watching the kids."

"Why not?" Simon asked.

Eleanor looked towards Theodore for a look of confidence as she answered, "He's… mad at you. He didn't want to come."

Jeanette sat down overcome with emotions, "Did he say why?"

"He's upset about you leaving, and…"

"And what?" Simon asked.

"And he's upset about the time machine."

Simon sat down next to Jeanette.

Eleanor walked over to the two of them, "He's just a kid. He'll move past this in a few days. You'll see the next time he comes up here, he'll be the first one to shoot through that door."

Alvin walked over, "We do have good news though."

Simon looked at Alvin, "What?"

"We just got another note. They're releasing our parents. And they are both in perfect health."

Jeanette shot up with excitement, "That's wonderful. When?"

"We don't know yet, but soon."

The group sat down around the room to eat lunch.

Simon started to laugh, "Oh by the way Elle, thanks for taking care of Brian and Jenny. I know it isn't easy with seven of your own."

Eleanor looked towards Simon, "Well it actually isn't that bad. Brian is great with the kids, so we actually get to do something every once in a while and have him babysit."

Simon smiled, "So he's good with the kids?"

"Wonderful." Theodore answered.

Jeanette smiled, "I'm so proud of him."

Eleanor laughed, "And you were worried that he was going to turn out like Alvin."

"What?" Alvin yelled jokingly. "Why would you be worried about having the coolest kid in school?"

Simon rolled his eyes, "I think that's a question better left for Dave to answer."

The six went on through the day, having a normal conversation, thrilled that they were finally moving past the tragedies of their life.


	7. The Release

**Chapter 7: The Release**

The next few days went by fairly uneventful. However, Alvin was becoming upset with the fact that Dave and Ms. Miller still hadn't been released as promised.

"I'm going to call a press conference." Alvin yelled to Brittany.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"I can't just sit here waiting for this guy to release them. I need to make sure he understands that we want them released now."

Brittany rolled her eyes and walked over, "Alvin calm down. I think he knows we want them released. We just have to be patient."

Alvin pulled away and stormed out of the house. "I'm sick to death of being patient. And I'm sick to death of waiting around while this family is constantly screwed with. I'm calling the conference, with or without your permission."

Brittany went to call Eleanor and Theodore.

"This is Eleanor."

"Hi Elle, it's Britt."

"Oh hi Britt."

"I wanted to let you know that Alvin is on the warpath. He's decided to call a press conference and demand Dave and Ms. Miller's release."

"You don't think that will put them in danger do you?"

"No. I just think it's a waste of time."

"Well, are you going to it?"

"I don't know. I guess I might as well supervise."

"I might come too. I'll let you know."

"Okay Elle. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!"

"Bye Elle."

Brittany hung up the phone.

A few hours later, the makeshift press conference began. Just as Alvin was about to approach the microphone, he started to hear a bunch of commotion. He walked out to see what happened. To his surprise, he saw Dave and Ms. Miller had been tossed into the building. He ran over to them and brought them in the back with the family.

As they went to the back room, Alvin quickly approached the microphone and said, "Obviously this is going to delay me for a moment, but everybody just stay where you are and I'll be back in a second."

With that he ran into a back room with the parents.

"Dave!" Theodore yelled as he ran up to hug him. "You're okay!"

"Yes I'm fine Theo." Dave replied.

Brittany and Eleanor hugged Ms. Miller, "We were so worried about you. They told us they killed you."

"I know dears. But everything is fine." Ms. Miller answered.

Brian walked up to Dave, "Hi Grandpa."

Dave bent down and hugged the chipmunk, "I missed you Brian. Where are your parents?"

Brian yelled, "They're gone and not coming back." He ran away and Eleanor took after him.

"What was that about?" Dave asked.

Alvin looked at him, "Simon and Jeanette went into hiding and pretended they committed suicide so that you would get released."

"Well they're coming out now aren't they?" Dave asked. "After all there's no reason to be in hiding now, is there?"

With that Alvin walked up to the microphone and began the press conference.


	8. The Return of Tragedy

**Chapter 8: The Return of Tragedy**

Simon and Jeanette sat in front of the television stunned. As the conference came to a close, Simon turned the television off.

"Who the hell does that son of a bitch think he is?" Simon yelled.

Jeanette grabbed Simon's arm, "You know he's impulsive. He probably thought he did the right thing."

"But how does he think he has the right to tell the world that we were in hiding. It's called hiding for a reason."

"So what do we do now?"

"We come out of hiding, beat Alvin into a coma, and then go back into hiding."

Jeanette looked at Simon, "That's not funny."

"I'm sorry Jean. I didn't mean anything by the coma comment."

She lightly smacked Simon on the chest, "That's not what I mean. We need to figure out a real solution."

Simon began to stare off into space. "Jean…"

Jeanette interrupted, "A different solution. That won't solve anything."

"Yes it would. It would solve everything."

She looked at him, as she began to cry, "I haven't gone through all of this pain, just to have you cause me more. You aren't leaving me that easily Simon Seville. We are going to go back into the world, and deal with whatever happens together. Right now I want to see my mother."

Simon grabbed his coat, "Well I want to see my brother. Something tells me I want to see him for a much different reason than you want to see her."

Jeanette started to walk towards Simon, "It's almost dark, it'll be two in the morning until we get to Alvin's house."

Simon started to laugh, "Good, I'll get the first punch in if he's sleeping."

The two went into their car and began to head for San Jose.

Simon was falling asleep in the passenger seat of the car. "Jean, why don't you put the radio on? We can listen to some music while we drive."

Jeanette started to laugh, "While we drive? You drove for half an hour and then made me take over."

"I was tired. You didn't want us to get into an accident did you?"

"I wanted us to wait until tomorrow to go; you're the one that had to leave tonight."

"Jean?"

"What Simon?"

"You're cute when you're mad."

Jeanette laughed, "I'm not mad."

"Well then you're cute when you're in whatever mood you are in now."

"Why don't you just go to sleep?"

"Because I deciding."

"Deciding what?"

"Whether I want to kill Alvin, and then tell Alvin he's jerk at his funeral, or tell Alvin he's a jerk, and then kill him. Decisions, decisions."

"Just stop it. He's just being impulsive. There's nothing we can do now."

"I know. It doesn't make it any better."

"Fine, I'm going to turn on the radio. Anything is better than another half hour of listening to you complain about Alvin."

She turned the radio on, "And now for you late night listeners, we're reaching into our loser bin of musicians and pulling out some songs better left forgotten. Here we have Witch Doctor by…"

She turned it off. "Okay, radio is a bad idea. Besides we're almost to their house now."

Simon started to laugh. "Well at least we're back on the radio. Put on the news."

Jeanette reached and turned the news on. After a few seconds of listening the tires screeched as the car flipped around in the opposite direction. They were now heading for the hospital.


	9. The Responsibility

**Chapter 9: The Responsibility**

**Eleanor's POV**

I couldn't believe what happened. I started to walk towards Alvin and Brittany in the waiting room of the hospital.

Alvin raised his head to look at me as I walked in the waiting room. "How's Theodore doing?"

"Not very good. He's in surgery right now." I sat down next to Brittany. "I'm scared Britt."

Brittany grabbed my hand. "It's going to be okay Elle."

I started to cry. "But what if Theo doesn't make it?"

Brittany put her arms around me and held me. "Just be strong for him and he will. He'll pull through Elle. We just have to wait."

All of the sudden Simon burst through the door of the hospital.

Alvin started to walk towards him. "Simon?"

Simon wouldn't have any of his apologies, not that I could blame him. He shoved Alvin on the ground as he ran to the front desk. "Where is he?"

The receptionist looked up at him after a second, and obviously knew who he was asking about. "Surgery."

He ran back, and after a few moments I heard crying come from that area. I knew what had happened.

Suddenly Simon ran back in and grabbed Alvin. He swung his arm back and smashed it into his face.

"You murderer! You murderer! I'll kill you!"

He continued to beat Alvin, as he had him pinned to the ground. Two security guards began to pull Simon off him as he continued to kick and scream at Alvin. "You murdered him. You killed him. My son is dead because of you. You will pay for Brian's death you piece of trash."

Alvin sat on the floor covered in blood crying. Brian was gone, and Alvin knew who was to blame.

I walked over to Alvin, and he started to stick his hand up for me to help him off the ground.

"You can lay there for the rest of your life for all I care Alvin. Brian was like a son to me. And Theo is my husband. You did this to them."

I walked away from Alvin as he cried into the floor.

I started to go towards Simon, but heard the Jeanette come through the door of the hospital. "Where's Brian?" She screamed.

I walked over and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Jean. I am so sorry."

Jeanette hugged me as tight as she could as she cried. "Was he in much pain?"

"I hope not." I answered.

Brittany walked over to us. "I am so sorry Jeanette. If there's anything I can do, let me know."

"Thanks Britt."

The two of us started walking towards where Simon was taken.

I turned around, "Britt?"

"What?"

"Start by keeping him away from all of us."

As we walked towards the hall, Jeanette and I talked.

"How's Theo? He was close to Brian, he must be upset."

I stopped walking. "Jean didn't you hear?"

She looked down at me, "What?"

"Theodore was shot when Brian was. He's in surgery right now."

"Oh my God! Is he going to be okay?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know Jean. I hope so."

We continued to walk. "Does Simon know yet?"

"I don't think so." I answered.

"Did Simon do that to Alvin?"

I knew she wouldn't be happy with the truth. "Yes, but he was…"

"Good."

It was the coldest comment I ever heard from my sister. She was always so forgiving, and hated anybody to be in pain. For her to be glad Simon did that was even more shocking than what Simon did.

"Are you okay Jean?"

"No. I loved him so much."

"I know Jeanette. We all did."

Dr. Straverski walked towards us. "I just heard Jeanette. Is there anything I can do?"

"No. There's only one thing anybody can do. And I can't do that, not even for Brian."

"I know." He replied. "Your husband is in that conference room down the hall."

"Thank you."


	10. The Pain

**Chapter 10: The Pain**

Jeanette and Eleanor walked into the room.

Jeanette ran to Simon and hugged him, "I can't believe it." She whispered into his ear, "How can he be gone?"

Eleanor sat down at the table across from Simon, "Hi Simon. Is there anything I can do?"

"No." He groaned.

"Simon?" Eleanor asked. "Can I tell you something?"

He pulled his head of the table, and looked up with his red face. "What?"

"I don't know if you know this, but Theo is in here too."

"Theo? Why?" Simon became confused.

"They were both shot."

Simon sat up, "What exactly happened?"

Eleanor started to cry, "I don't think we should talk about this now."

"Please." He asked. "Can you please tell me what happened to my son?"

Eleanor took in a deep breath, "Well we were all asleep. He was asleep on the couch in the living room, and everybody else was in a bedroom.

Really I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I heard a gunshot and it woke Theodore up. We both started to run towards the living room, and saw Brian.

Theodore ran towards Brian, and I went back up the stairs to the phone to call an ambulance. When I turned around, I noticed the door was being closed from the outside. He still hadn't left.

I stated to yell to Theodore to stop, but before I could, he shot Theodore.

Then the door slammed shut and I ran down the stairs towards the two of them. Theodore had been shot in the chest, and Brian…" Eleanor stopped and began to cry. "And Brian was shot in the head. I called an ambulance, but they told me when we were riding over that there wasn't going to be much they could do for Brian. They said that the damage was too severe."

Simon cried at the story, "How could anybody shoot an innocent child in their sleep. I just don't understand how a person can be that cruel."

Jeanette interrupted, "We heard on the news that this had something to do with the kidnapper? That this was because of what Alvin did?"

Eleanor looked up at Simon and Jeanette, "Yeah. There was a note on top of Brian. I don't remember it word for word, the police have it, but it said something about how this was…" Eleanor became hesitant to speak.

Jeanette looked at Eleanor with her swollen red face, and between tears asked, "What is it Elle? What was it?"

Eleanor gathered strength and continued, "It said that this was because they were lied to. It was because we lied about your death."

Simon began to breathe deeply, "I knew this was Alvin's fault. Oh Jean, what do we do?"

"I don't know Si."

Simon began to stand up, "I guess I should check on Theo's surgery. They may need me."

Eleanor grabbed his shoulder, "You can't go to work. You need to grieve."

Simon turned around, "Elle, I'm the only person in this hospital that has done extensive research into our anatomy. I'm the only one that has the background to do a delicate surgery. If this is a complicated surgery, I need to be there for Theodore, at least to talk the doctor through parts. Now please, let me go."

Elle continued crying and took her hand of his shoulder.

Simon began to walk away, "I'll be damned if I'm going to lose a son and a brother today."


	11. The Chest

**Chapter 11: The Chest**

Simon walked into the operating room after getting ready.

A surgeon bent over Theodore looked up for a moment when he heard the door open. "Doctor Seville?"

"Yes."

The doctor handed an instrument to the nurse and turned around, "You really shouldn't be here. You're too close to this. Besides, isn't your son in surgery right now?"

Simon began to tear up, "He didn't make it. I'm just here in case you have any questions about his anatomy."

"I apologize, doctor. Why don't you come over and talk me through this area."

Simon walked over to the bed. A few minutes later, things started to go downhill.

"Doctor, he's gone into cardiac arrest."

The doctor set down his tools and reached for the defibrillator.

As he began to press down, Simon grabbed his hand stopping him.

"What the hell are you doing?" The doctor screamed.

Simon still holding his arm up, walked to the machine and changed a setting, "You would have killed him with that. He isn't human remember, you have to compensate."

The doctor distraught at the fact that he almost killed the patient, walked away from Theodore's bedside.

Simon took over. "Clear."

"No response doctor."

"Clear."

"It's regulating. That did it."

Simon breathed a sigh of relief and continued the surgery. After a few more hours, he finished the surgery and walked out of the operating room. The other doctor grabbed Simon on the shoulder, "Thank you doctor."

Simon turned to him, "I'm just glad I was here to help. You're a good doctor, nobody could have expected you to know that."

"I know. But still, he would have died if you weren't here."

Simon began to cry, "You're right, he would have died if I wasn't here. But if I wasn't here, he wouldn't even be in surgery. He wouldn't have been shot. My son wouldn't have been shot. None of this would have happened if I wasn't here."

He put his hand on his shoulder, "Doctor, you know that this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. It's my fault and it's Jeanette's fault. We caused this to happen."

"You never knew that your choices would lead to these kinds of problems."

Simon turned to the doctor, "You're right. I didn't know this would happen, but there is somebody who is at fault for this that should have seen this coming. And Alvin will pay for what he did."


	12. The Waiting

**Chapter 12: The Waiting**

**Eleanor's POV**

It was something all of us had gotten used to, waiting. I sat with Jeanette in the small conference room, waiting to hear something about Theo. As the hours went by, I became less and less confident that Theo would leave that room.

I looked at my sister. "Jeanette?"

"What is it Elle?"

"Simon's a good surgeon, right?"

She smiled, "Yes."

"I'm just worried about Theodore. He's not good with this kind of thing. He doesn't even like going to the dentist."

Jeanette looked at me, "I have confidence in Simon. If there's anyone that can pull Theo through this, it's him."

I looked at Jeanette and smiled, "I know. I have full faith in Simon, I'm just worried that Theo…"

"I know." She interrupted. "You don't have to say it. I know what you're thinking."

I started to cry, "I don't know what I would do without him. What any of us would do."

"I know. But just don't think about it."

I pulled away from Jeanette, "How can I do anything but think about it? He's my husband, and he's dying."

Jeanette began to speak but Simon walked in the door. I looked towards him, "How is he?"

"Alive. For now that's as good of a report as I can give you."

I wanted to be happy, but I knew Theo still had a long way to go. "Will he make it?"

"I don't know Elle. I really don't know. He went into cardiac arrest during the surgery. We pulled him through, but he's so weak right now."

I wiped the tears from my face, "Can I see him?"

"Not right now. He's really weak from the surgery. For now, you should leave him alone to rest. When he wakes up in a few hours, I'll have the nurse come get you, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Jeanette asked.

"Home. I have something to do." Simon immediately walked off.

I looked at Jeanette and she had a cold look on her face. "Jean, what's wrong?"

"Simon. He's up to something. He's always hiding something when he is vague like that with an answer." She thought for a moment. "Elle, I need to follow him. Let's go."

We ran out the door, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. But I just have a bad feeling."


	13. The Conscience

**Chapter 13: The Conscience**

**Alvin's POV**

I couldn't believe what happened. My own nephew was killed, and I was largely to blame. I couldn't help but think how Simon must have felt when Bree passed on. I knew that he must have felt as conflicted as I did at this moment. On one hand, I am to blame for what happened, and I don't feel like I should have the right to grieve. Yet on the other, he was my nephew, and a wonderful person, and I wanted nothing more than to sit next to my brother, and comfort him. But I knew that wouldn't happen.

"Britt?"

Brittany turned towards me slowly, "What is it?"

"I can't help but feel…"

She interrupted me, "What guilty?" She stood up and began to raise her voice, "Well maybe that's because you should feel guilty. Everything you do you do on an impulse. This time that impulse killed my nephew, and it might kill my brother."

I couldn't believe how blunt she was. Sure Brittany and I had arguments, but at tough times, she usually tried to be there for me. "I know Brittany. I am to blame for what happened to Brian."

Brittany sat down next to me, "I'm sorry Alvin. I know this is hard enough as is, I shouldn't have added to it."

"I deserved it Britt."

"Yeah you did. But I still shouldn't have said it."

I leaned my head back against the wall and shut my eyes, "God I miss Brian so much."

Suddenly I felt a sharp blow to my face, "Don't ever speak his name again."

I pulled my eyes open and saw Simon walk past me. I looked at Brittany. "God I have bad timing. Next time warn me if he's about to come."

Suddenly I saw Jeanette, I knew that she would be willing to speak to me and let me know how Theodore was doing. "Jean? How's Theo?"

Jeanette turned around and Eleanor walked out from behind.

Eleanor started to scream, "He almost died a minute ago. That's how he's doing. Why don't you just get the hell out of here?" Jeanette and Eleanor stormed off.

I looked at Brittany again, "Britt?"

"What is it Alvin?"

"Are you getting the impression that we're not welcome?"

Brittany started to laugh, "Oh now whatever gave you that idea?"

"I think we should go."

Brittany grabbed her coat and began to stand up to leave. "Alvin?"

"What is it Brittany?"

"Even though what you did was really stupid, you couldn't have known this was going to happen. You did cause this, but you didn't do it on purpose."

"Aren't you forgetting Brittany?"

Brittany became confused, "What?"

"I stopped speaking to Simon for thirteen years because of something he didn't mean to do. And it turned out he wasn't involved at all. How long do you think Simon is going to hold a grudge for what I did?"

"I don't know Alvin. Maybe forever, maybe he won't hold one at all. We just have to wait and see."

"I know. Nobody knows the future."

"Exactly. Now let's go to the emergency room and get that nose of yours fixed. Simon must be working out to make it bleed like that."

I smiled at her. "You always know how to cheer me up."


	14. The Reconsideration

**Chapter 14: The Reconsideration**

**Simon's POV**

It was hard to live with what had happened to Brian. After Theo's surgery, I decided to go home for a little bit and reconsider a decision I had made.

I walked into the house and reached into a drawer. Then I walked into the living room, sat on the couch and began to think.

'Two hundred and twenty one.' That was the number that I couldn't get out of my head. That was the number of people that died because of me being alive. Two hundred and eighteen people died during all of Agent O'Hare's attacks. Then there was the mob boss and Harold. And now there was Brian.

All I could think about was how many people suffered because of a decision I made when I was 16 years old. Every day that went by, more people were in danger of being killed because I was alive.

I stared down at the table and looked at the gun. It was an odd feeling. Usually when a person is contemplating suicide, they want to take their life, so they find reasons to justify it. I wanted nothing more than to find a reason to keep my life, but it became harder and harder to justify.

The door began to open, and I knew who it was.

"Jean?"

She walked towards me, "I'm glad you haven't done anything yet."

I smiled. It always amazed me how she knew everything I would do ahead of time, "I'm so confused Jean. It isn't that I want to, but the world would be…"

"No it wouldn't. You are going to do great things Simon Seville, you already have done great things. You can't feel responsible for every person that dies at the hands of a person trying to get to that machine."

"But I am."

Jeanette sat next to me, "No you aren't. I'm not either. I agree that a lot of horrible things have happened because of that machine, but there is a big difference between causing something and being responsible for something. I think that's where you and I have always made our mistake when it came to that machine."

I became confused. "What do you mean?"

"When the car accident happened, we were responsible. We should have watched Alvin more carefully when he used the machine. It was a direct result of something we did, and it was right to fix that mistake. But for us to say that every time someone is hurt because of something we did, that we have some sort of duty to that person, is ridiculous. That's giving ourselves a burden that we don't deserve."

I took a deep breath. "I don't know Jean. It's just hard to know that if I wasn't here, people would be safer."

"I know. Think of it like this. Is there anything wrong with turning left when you are walking?"

Now I was really confused. "No."

"What if a murderer was waiting for you to walk left so he could kill the person behind you? Are you a murderer for walking left?"

"There's a big difference. I know what's going to happen."

"No you don't."

"How can you say that after all we've been through?"

"You don't know that anything else is going to happen from that time machine. You assume it. Maybe if you stop worrying about it, we can move past it someday."

I snuggled next to my wife on the couch, "I hope so Jean."

"So you aren't going to do anything stupid?"

"No. I don't think I am."

"Good." Jeanette smiled. "Let's turn on the television."

The news came on the television, "We have a breaking news bulletin, there was an explosion at a record company in San Jose a few moments ago, we still don't have many…"

I turned off the television, "Still don't think anything bad is going to happen? That was Alvin's company."

Jeanette and I stood up to go to the hospital, "Okay so I was wrong. But think of all the people you couldn't have saved today if you were dead."

"Think of all the people that wouldn't need saving."


	15. The Evocative Room

**Chapter 15: The Evocative Room**

**Simon's POV**

It was hard for me to look around the room. There were so many people there waiting for attention, and I had no idea where to start. If it had been any other time, I wouldn't have even been allowed to work that day, but they needed every doctor they could get for this.

I couldn't help but recall the day that Brian's school collapsed. Everything seemed almost the same. The only difference is that these were adults instead of children.

I walked through the room looking for my first patient. When you're working in a hospital, there is an odd duty that you have. You have to choose who to treat first. It seems easy enough in every day work, you choose the more seriously injured person and if you can't see a difference, you choose the one that has been waiting longer. But this wasn't normal. This was after an emergency. There were dozens of people that could die at any moment, but only a handful of doctors. You may not have a clue which of two patients has a better chance at living, but you have to choose one of them, and there was a chance that the other person may not live because of it.

Then I heard a voice call from the hall, "Dr. Seville, we need you in surgery now!"

I ran towards the room and opened the door, and was immediately confronted by another doctor, "Dr. Seville, we need your expertise on this surgery."

I was confused. While I was an experienced trauma surgeon, there were a number of other doctors that were equally if not more capable in the hospital. Then I understood what he meant as I stood over the patient. After all, I was the only doctor on staff that had extensive knowledge of chipmunk anatomy. I looked down and saw Alvin lying on the table.

I looked at the other doctor, "I cannot operate on him."

"We know you're his brother but…"

I interrupted, "I can't operate on him because I threatened to kill him today, and I meant it. He is responsible for Brian's death."

The other doctor shut his eyes in horror. "If you don't perform this surgery, you will be killing him. None of the surgeons can handle this amount of damage. Not on him."

I turned towards the door and began to leave.

"Do you want to have his death on your shoulders?"

I stopped. I knew that he was right, and that I was the only person familiar enough to handle the surgery. This wasn't like a bullet wound where there was a single area of the body you had to focus on to fix damage. Alvin had injuries on every part of his body from the explosion. I slowly turned around, and walked towards the table. "Scalpel."

The nurse handed me the scalpel. I held it over my brother for a moment, trying to forget what he had done to my family. I took a deep breath.

"Doctor, are you alright?"

I took another deep breath and responded. "I'm fine."

I pressed the blade against my brother and began the operation.


	16. The Spouse

**Chapter 16: The Spouse**

Jeanette walked up to Brittany as she sat in the waiting room, "What happened Brittany?"

Brittany pulled away, "It's about Alvin. You don't care."

Jeanette walked back towards her, "I'm mad at him, that doesn't mean I don't care."

"He was hurt in the explosion. Really badly."

Tears started to fill Jeanette's eyes, "I thought he was here, in the hospital?"

"No." Brittany moved closer to me becoming less resistive, "After he got his nose bandaged up, he decided it would be a smarter move to get out of here, so he decided to go to the office."

"Do you know how this happened?"

"Not yet, but I bet I know why it happened."

Jeanette looked down at the ground, "I know."

Brittany grabbed Jeanette's shoulder, "Oh Jean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay." Jeanette looked back up, "It's just…"

"What Jean?"

"Simon. He's been talking about…" Jeanette stopped.

Brittany leaned towards her and whispered, "Suicide?"

Jeanette cried and shook her head, "It's just so hard. We both have to live through all of these experiences, just because of a stupid mistake we made when we were teenagers. All of these people are in here because of me."

"That doesn't mean you're responsible for them."

Jeanette looked at Brittany, "That's what I told Simon, but I have to admit that it's hard to live with myself knowing that if one of us wasn't here, all of these people all of you would be out of harm's way. Everyone would be safer without us alive."

Brittany hugged Jeanette, "Jean you told Simon something when you destroyed that machine, something about how the future is just as unpredictable now. Do you remember?"

Jeanette wiped her tears, "Yeah."

"How do you know that the other reality would have been any better? Maybe these people would have gotten obsessed with something else and did even more damage. You don't know."

Jeanette smiled at Brittany, "When did you get so smart?"

"Don't you remember?"

"What?"

"What you wrote in the diary?"

"No. What did I write?"

"That I was always just pretending not to be smart."

Jeanette smiled. "Well I was right. You are smart."

Simon came down the hall towards Jeanette and Brittany.

Brittany stood up, "How's he doing?"

"He'll make it. It looked worse than it really was." Simon started to snicker, "Some of the damage was from a different recent injury. Something like him getting beat up."

"Can I see him?"

Simon smiled, "Yeah. But he's asleep right now."

"Okay." With that Brittany walked towards Alvin's room.

Simon looked at Jeanette, "Do you have any idea how good it felt to stick that knife in him?"

Jeanette laughed, "You need to move past what he did. After all, I think the two of you have done enough not talking for one lifetime."

Simon turned away, "I don't know. Maybe."

"No maybe, you are going to talk to him when he wakes up, and as a brother not a doctor."

"I have things to do. I'll think about it." He started to leave.

Jeanette grabbed his hand, "He's your brother. He was just acting impulsively, because he missed you and he knew Brian missed you."

Simon started to cry, "I wish I could have been there for Brian. I just want to say how much I love him."

"I know. But there's nothing we can do."

Simon looked at Jeanette, "There is something we can do, which makes losing Brian even harder."

Jeanette pressed her face against his shoulder, and began to cry. "I know Simon. But we both know that the machine won't do anything to help our family. Everything that happened is because of that device. Nothing good comes from it."


	17. The Hours

**Chapter 17: The Hours**

Eleanor paced up and down the halls. Every once in a while, she would glance into Theodore's room, and see that he was still not awake.

Simon came out of Alvin's room and walked down the hall. As he walked past Eleanor, she stopped him.

"Simon!" She yelled as she pulled at his arm.

Simon sighed, he had talked to her over a dozen times and still had a trauma ward full of patients to deal with. "I know he isn't awake yet Elle. There's nothing we can do but wait."

Eleanor started to cry, "I'm sorry Simon, you have other patients."

Simon put his hand on her shoulder, "No I'm sorry Elle, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"How long is he going to be asleep? He was supposed to wake up hours ago."

Simon walked with her over to his room, "I know Elle. Sometimes these things take longer than we expect. We just have to…"

Eleanor interrupted. "Wait. I know. We're all used to waiting."

"I know Elle."

Eleanor grabbed Simon's hand, "How are you and Jeanette doing?"

"How do you expect us to be doing? Our son just died, and I have to sit here and work, instead of be with my wife." Simon started to cry, "Elle? Do you think that you can sit with her?"

"Of course Simon."

"How are you doing Elle?"

She looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I know how you and Theo felt about Brian. You two basically raised him for a while."

Eleanor knew what he meant. She basically treated Brian as her son, and felt like she had lost a child that day. "I'm doing fine. I miss him so much though. I can't believe we'll never see him again."

"I know Elle." Simon changed the subject, "Right now let's just make sure Theodore gets better, okay?"

Eleanor smiled, "Okay Simon. He is going to wake up soon, right?"

Simon grabbed Theodore's chart. His hand started to shake.

Eleanor became serious, "Simon, what's wrong?"

Simon looked at her, "I'm not sure. It's just something about his blood pressure. It doesn't seem right."

"What isn't right? Is he okay?"

After another moment of staring at the chart he looked up at Eleanor. "I don't know." He walked over to Theodore's bed and hit a button, suddenly several nurses and orderlies walked into the room. "We need to get him back into surgery now."

The group ran towards surgery and Simon stayed behind, "Elle, I need you to wait here."

Eleanor started to cry again, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not positive, but I think he may have some damage to his heart. We need to do an exploratory surgery." Simon started to run towards the operating room.

Eleanor watched down the hall as they pushed her husband back into an operating room. She realized that this entire nightmare wasn't near over. She was now realizing that she still may lose her husband. She sat down in a chair, and cried, not knowing if she would ever get to speak to Theodore again.


	18. The Recovery

**Chapter 18: The Recovery**

Brittany walked into Alvin's room just as he started to wake up.

Alvin weakly mumbled, "Brittany? Is that you?"

"Yes Alvin, it's me." She grabbed his hand.

They sat for a few minutes, and after he gained more strength, he was able to talk more easily. "What happened?"

Brittany sat down next to him, "There was an explosion at the record company."

Alvin immediately started to cry. "How many people are in here?"

"A lot." Brittany started to cry as well. "Maybe a few dozen. Plus there are some that didn't make it this far."

Alvin sat up and pulled away from Brittany. "This is all my fault. I can't believe what I did."

"Alvin, you can't blame yourself just because of that announcement."

Alvin started to become angry, "No. That isn't what I mean. I caused this explosion. I am the reason all of these people are here. I'm responsible for every one of the deaths and injuries. I did this."

Brittany became confused. "Alvin, what is it? What happened?"

Alvin took in a deep breath so he could tell the story of what had happened. "Well I was in my office and I was doing some paperwork. The front desk called and said that there was a package for me. I told them to have it brought up to my office."

"Was that the bomb?"

"Yes."

Brittany grabbed his hand, "You couldn't have known what it was."

Alvin pulled away again, "Let me finish. So after a few minutes, I got a call from my secretary. She said that they brought the package upstairs for me. I told her I was busy and to leave it. But she…"

"She what?"

"She told me that it wasn't delivered, that someone just tossed it at the front of the building. She asked if she should call the police."

"And you told her not to?"

Alvin's crying became uncontrollable.

"Alvin what is it?" Brittany yelled.

"I told her to quit worrying and just open it. Don't you see, this is the third package we've gotten from them, and people have been telling me to be careful with them each time, but I keep ignoring them."

Brittany pulled up next to Alvin and held his hand, "This wasn't your fault. It was the fault of the monster who sent the package, not you. You can't blame yourself for this."

"Yes I can." Alvin interrupted. "I've done nothing but hurt this family these past few days. Now people are dying because of a choice I made. I am responsible for these lives, just like I'm responsible for Brian and Theodore. I did this."


	19. The Nightmare

**Chapter 19: The Nightmare**

Simon walked slowly down the hall of the hospital and approached Eleanor.

Eleanor stood up from her chair in Theodore's room and met Simon at the door. "What did you find out? What's wrong?"

Simon put his hand on her shoulder, "Elle, I think the two of us need to talk." He reached behind his back and shut the door of the room. Then, he walked her over to the side of the room and sat her down. "Elle, I am so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this."

Eleanor started to cry, "What's wrong Simon. What is wrong with my husband?"

"Elle…"

Eleanor stood up and snapped at him, "Stop calling me that. Just tell me what's wrong with my husband." She flipped his hand off her shoulder and whimpered.

"He needs a heart transplant."

Eleanor fell back into her chair. "What?"

"I said he needs a heart transplant."

Eleanor bent her head down into her hands and continued crying. "Well what do we do now?"

"Eleanor, you know as well as I do what the answer to that is."

Eleanor turned her head away. Unfortunately, she did know what this meant. She knew exactly what was going to happen to Theodore. "Is there any way?"

"Not that I can think of." He pulled her face upwards so that she could see Simon, "I know what you're going through Elle. It's okay. But you need to start accepting the fact that he might not come back."

Eleanor flipped Simon's hand away, "How can you say that? You have no idea what I'm going through!" She screamed.

Simon started to cry and turned his head away.

Quickly, Eleanor realized her mistake, "I'm so sorry Simon. You do know what I'm going through. I am so sorry."

Simon regained composure, "It's okay Elle. I know you didn't mean to remind me about Brian."

"I just can't believe what this means. I can't believe that Theodore isn't coming back. I don't know what I'm going to do without him."

He looked at Eleanor, "Do you want me to tell everybody else?"

Eleanor stood up, "No, I'll do it."

"What about Alvin? I know neither of us want to speak to him but…"

Eleanor interrupted, "But he has the right to know. He's his brother. Let's go talk to him."

"Okay."

The two walked down the hall to Alvin's room.

Alvin immediately looked up in shock as he saw the two enter his room. "Hi guys. What do you need?"

Simon sat by Alvin's bed, "It's about Theodore."

Alvin looked towards Eleanor, "What is it?"

"He needs a heart transplant. He's going to die." Eleanor answered. "Theo isn't coming back."

Alvin started to cry, "Oh my God. I can't believe it. Theodore?"

"I know."

Brittany went over and hugged Eleanor, "I am so sorry Elle. Is there anything I can do?"

"No Britt. There isn't."

Alvin sat up, "There has to be something we can do. There has to be a way for Theo…"

Simon interrupted, "There isn't. Not only are the chances of finding a chipmunk eligible to donate rare, but Theodore has a much less common blood type, so the chances of finding a donor are almost impossible."

"But there are a lot of chipmunks who die. One of them has to be compatible."

Simon shook his head, "For a person to donate a heart, they have to be brain dead. Which narrows the field down a lot. That combined with the fact that only a small number of chipmunks live in the open and would be in a hospital makes it even harder. Plus the fact that he is a rare blood type, makes it so we can't count on it. If it happens, it would be a miracle. But I just don't see how it could. Not in time."

Alvin started to cry again, "How much time."

Simon looked at Eleanor, "Maybe a few weeks, maybe less. At most, a month."


	20. The Remembrance

**Chapter 20: The Remembrance**

**Jeanette's POV**

The two of us walked up the steps to the small podium. It was the hardest thing we had ever done in our lives. I never thought that we would see this day.

Simon stood in front of the microphone. "A number of years ago, I spoke at a funeral. My father, Dave, delivered the eulogy. He said that he couldn't stop thinking about the phrase, 'no parent should have to bury his child'. I've been thinking about that phrase myself lately. I'm sure Dave has too. After all, today, he is burying a grandchild. And I am burying my son.

I remember when he was born. He gave us quite a scare. He was born a month premature, and his heart hadn't fully grown. When he received a donation of a heart, I said that it was the ultimate gift, it was the gift of life. That was the gift that his cousin Bree gave to him.

My son lived a hard life. He spent eleven years without a mother, and I was never there as much as I wanted to be.

I wish that my siblings could be here today. Alvin and Brittany didn't think it would be right to come. And of course Eleanor and Theodore couldn't make it. Brian lived these years, because of a gift he received when he was an infant. Today, my brother, Theodore needs that same gift to live.

I ask every one of you to pray that he gets it. I don't know how he could, but I know that is the only thing…"

Simon ran from the stage suddenly. I walked towards him. "Simon? What's wrong?"

Simon looked at me in tears. "Jean, that isn't the only thing that will save him."

I grabbed Simon's hand, "Simon, what are you planning?"

Simon looked into my eyes and said, "Jeanette. I haven't stepped into a lab in years. Not since this all started. But we both know that we can do this."

I grabbed his shoulder, "Simon, you don't mean?"

He interrupted, "I won't lose my brother. Today, I'm hanging up my scrubs. Today I return… to the laboratory."

"I don't agree with you, but I will help you."

Simon grabbed both sides of my face and smiled at me, "You know as well as I do Jean. I couldn't do this alone. Neither of us can…"

**A/N: I really hope you are enjoying this mini-series! Please review! (And sorry about the cliffhanger, had to do it. I'll try to get book 8 out this week)**


End file.
